f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Red Bull Racing
|years = 2005–present |founder = Dietrich Mateschitz |staff = |drivers = |f1years = –[[ Formula One Season|present]] |races = -731}} |wins = + 7 + + 47}} |poles = + + 3 + 57}} |fastestlaps = + + 13 + 2 + 43}} |points = + - 16 + 63 + 956 + 2681.5}} |cchampionships = 4 ( , , , ) |dchampionships = 4 ( , , , ) |firstrace = 2005 Australian Grand Prix |lastrace = |firstwin = 2009 Chinese Grand Prix |lastwin = 2019 Brazilian Grand Prix |notes = Statistics do not include races from when the team ran as a named sponsor of Sauber.}}Red Bull Racing are an Austrian Formula One constructor and the four-time Constructors' Champions, from to . The team was formed in out of what originally was the team, although Red Bull's first endeavour into Formula 1 was ten years earlier when the energy drink manufacturer entered into partnership with . Over their ten seasons as a standalone team, Red Bull have risen from what was a "back-of-the-grid" manufacturer to become one of the most successful teams in recent years, winning Drivers' and Constructors' titles in , , and . The team headquarters are currently based in Milton Keynes, United Kingdom. They are one of two teams owned by drinks giant Red Bull, the other being . For the season, the team currently uses the RB15 chassis, and engines supplied by . __TOC__ Formula One World Championship 2005: Red Bull-Ford Cosworth, and the RB1 Red Bull Racing were formed in 2005 when the team (formerly ) was purchased for the sum of US$1 by the Austrian drinks giant Red Bull. A management team was put in place featuring Arden International Motorsport team principal, Christian Horner, as team boss. The team continued the existing partnership with Ford who provided their TJ2005 engine to power the RB1, Red Bull's first car as a constructor. Also retained was Christian Klien, now partnered by David Coulthard. On four occasions, Klien was replaced by Vitantonio Liuzzi, an arrangement made between the drivers before the season had begun. This arrangement produced moderate success in 2005, ending the season in 7th place with 34 points, an improvement of 24 points on the last Jaguar season in 2004. At the end of 2005, the partnership with Ford was terminated, as the team signed a one-year deal with Ferrari for 2006. 2006: Red Bull-Ferrari For 2006, a deal was struck between Red Bull Racing and to provide the team with their new V8-spec Ferrari 056 engine for one season. This engine was the same one used by for the season. The partnership was not as successful, as drivers Coulthard and Klien (the latter later replaced by Robert Doornbos) managed only 16 points. The highlight of season, however, was a third place finish for Coulthard at the 2006 Monaco Grand Prix, an achievement which lead to the Scotsman wearing a Superman cape on the podium, followed by team boss Christian Horner being thrown into the team's swimming pool in only a red cape. By the end of the season, the team had amassed only 16 points from just seven points-finishes, ending the season in 7th place. 2007-present: the Red Bull-Renault era 2007-2008 , 2008 Red Bull Season In , Red Bull teamed up with Renault for use of the Renault RS27 engine, the successor to the engine which had powered the team to the Drivers' and Constructors' titles in 2006. David Coulthard was retained by the team and was joined by former Jaguar and driver Mark Webber. The new engine failed to lead to much success during the year, scoring just 7 points-finishes and one podium (3rd at the Nürburgring) and 5th place in the Drivers' Championship. was much the same story. Despite a strong start to the season, in which the team scored seven points finishes (including a 3rd place at the ) in the first 8 races, the success tapered off towards the end of the season. The team ended up in 7th in the Constructors' Championship, only ahead of a struggling team, and after withdrew from the championship. 2008 proved to be David Coulthard's final season as an F1 driver, as he was replaced by Sebastian Vettel for the 2009 season. 2009 In 2009, Mark Webber was joined at Red Bull by 21-year-old German driver Sebastian Vettel, who had taken a first race win for sister team at the 2008 Italian Grand Prix. Also added to the mix was the brand new Red Bull RB5, which turned out to be much more competitive than its predecessors. Although the season was dominated by the newly formed team, Red Bull saw a marked improvement in 2009. The saw the team score their first ever pole position, and a 1-2 finish in the race. Over the course of the season, Red Bull claimed six wins and 22 points-scoring finishes, allowing the team to finish 2nd in the constructor standings, the highest finish in their history. 2010: The First Championship In 2010, Red Bull upgraded to their most successful chassis yet, the RB6. The driver line-up remained unchanged which, alongside the new car, proved to be a winning combination. The 2010 season was wide open from the start, with 5 drivers sharing the first seven race wins. Red Bull's start to the season was a slow one, with only 2 podium finishes in the first 4 races, but by the sixth round in Monaco they were leading both championships. From then onwards, both Vettel and Webber performed well, and by the final race of the season, the team had secured 8 wins, four 1-2 finishes, and the Constructors' title - the first in their history. One race later, with four drivers battling for the title, Sebastian Vettel won the Drivers' Championship with victory in 2010 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. Vettel's title gave the German the record as the youngest ever Driver's World Champion. 2011: The Second Championship Compared to 2010, the season was much more comfortable for Red Bull. Sebastian Vettel dominated the season, winning 11 races, and a total of 17 podium finishes, all from the front row of the grid, except in Germany where he started 3rd. Vettel secured the Drivers' title with 4 races to spare in Japan, and the team claimed the Constructors title one race later. Comparatively, Mark Webber's season was relatively poor, although it was still good enough for 3rd in the Drivers' Championship with one win and 10 podiums. 2012: The third championship The 2012 season proved to be much closer than the previous season. The season started well with second (Vettel) and fourth (Webber) at the first race of the season, giving the team an early second place in the Constructors' standings. The first 7 races of the season were won by seven different drivers which left both championships wide open. However, a string of consistent results placed the Red Bull team at the top of the standings from the , a lead which they held ever since. By the 2012 Indian Grand Prix, their lead had been extended to 77 points, leaving the team on the verge of a third consecutive Constructors' title. During the first half of the season, 's Fernando Alonso had set the pace with two race wins and a string of good finishes to lead the championship until Korea. However, Sebastian Vettel closed the gap and took the lead as a result of four consecutive wins in Singapore, Japan, Korea and India. As a result of two podiums for Vettel in Abu Dhabi and the USA, Red Bull wrapped up their third consecutive World Constructors' Championship with one race to spare. Going into the final race, the , Vettel led Alonso by 13 points. After an eventful race, in which Vettel was nearly knocked out of the race at the third corner, the German somehow managed to finish in sixth place to take his third consecutive title after Alonso could only finish in second place. Webber finished in fourth, but because victory went to Jenson Button, the Australian finished in sixth place in the championship. 2013: The Fourth Championship The 2013 season was one of Red Bull's most successful yet, with Vettel winning the last nine races of the season and clinching the title in round 16 of 19 at the Indian GP. He finished 155 points ahead of runner-up Fernando Alonso. This was both Vettel and Red Bull's fourth consecutive title. Webber won no races at all in his final season of F1 before moving back to sports cars for 2014, his best finish being five second place finishes in Malaysia, Britain, Japan, Abu Dhabi and Brazil but only because he was cruelly denied the victory in Malaysia by his team order-ignoring team-mate who refused to let the Australian overtake. Nonetheless he finished third in the drivers' championship. 2014 2014 was Daniel Ricciardo's first season at Red Bull from the Austrian outfit's sister team Toro Rosso following his compatriot Webber's move to sports cars. Whilst Vettel failed to win a single race, Ricciardo scored his first win in Canada, also winning in Hungary and Belgium and becoming the first Western Australian to win an F1 race. It was announced by the team at the that Vettel would be replaced by Daniil Kvyat for . 2015 2015 was Daniil Kvyat's first season after being promoted from the sister team and Daniel Ricciardo's second season in Red Bull as the team's number one driver. 2016 2016 was Red Bull's first season with TAG Heuer-branded Renault engines, as they ended their partnership with Renault after nine years. After just four rounds into the season, Kvyat was demoted to sister team Toro Rosso, with Max Verstappen being promoted. Red Bull Junior Team Current Drivers * Dan Ticktum (2017 - * Jüri Vips (2018 - * Jack Doohan (2018 - * Dennis Hauger (2018 - * Jonny Edgar (2018 - * Harry Thompson (2018 - * Lucas Auer (2019 - * Liam Lawson (2019 - * Yuki Tsunoda (2019 - Former Drivers * Scott Speed (2005) * Jim Ka To (2005) * Neel Jani (2005) (2007) * Philipp Eng (2005 - 2006) * Colin Fleming (2005 - 2006) * Sebastian Vettel (2005 - 2007) * Filipe Albuquerque (2005 - 2007) * Michael Ammermüller (2005 - 2007) * John Edwards (2005 - 2007) * Adrian Zaugg (2005 - 2007) * Stefano Coletti (2005 - 2008) * Sébastien Buemi (2005 - 2008) * Mikhail Aleshin (2005 - 2009) * Sergey Afanasiev (2006) * Nathan Antunes (2006) * Yoshitaka Kuroda (2006) * Niall Quinn (2006) * Oliver Oakes (2006 - 2007) * Edoardo Piscopo (2006 - 2007) * Jaime Alguersuari (2006 - 2009) * Robert Wickens (2006 - 2009) * Brendon Hartley (2006 - 2010) * Kevin Mirocha (2007) * Daniel Morad (2007) * Tom Dillmann (2007 - 2008) * Jean-Karl Vernay (2007 - 2008) * Mika Mäki (2007 - 2009) * Karun Chandhok (2008) * Daniel Juncadella (2008 - 2009) * Daniel Ricciardo (2008 - 2011) * Jean-Éric Vergne (2008 - 2011) * Mirko Bortolotti (2009) * Daniil Kvyat (2010 - 2013) * Carlos Sainz Jr. (2010 - 2014) * Alexander Albon (2012) * Stefan Wackerbauer (2012) * Lewis Williamson (2012) * António Félix da Costa (2012 - 2013) * Tom Blomqvist (2013) * Beitske Visser (2013) * Max Verstappen (2014) * Alex Lynn (2014) * Pierre Gasly (2014 - 2017) * Callum Ilott (2015) * Dean Stoneman (2015) * Luis Leeds (2016) * Sérgio Sette Câmara (2016) * Niko Kari (2016 - 2017) * Richard Verschoor (2016 - 2017) * Neil Verhagen (2017 - 2018) F1 Summary List of race wins Team Names Season-by-season record Complete Formula One Results Click here to view results Red Bull Grand Prix Driver Count Notes External links *Official Website *Wikipedia article *Manipe F1 article Category:Red Bull Racing Category:Austrian Constructors Category:Current Teams Category:2005 Début Constructors Category:World Championship Winning Constructors